Terminal
спецсимволы . - текущая директория .. - директория на уровень выше ~ - домашняя директория ? * \ - для многострочного ввода прогр1 | прогр2 - конвейер (1-я stdin с клавы, 2-я берёт у 1-ой) !! - вызвать предыдущую команду, см. http://ss64.com/bash/history.html команда - не записывать команду в историю * перемещение по строке, элементарное управление стрелочки ctrl+a - начало команды ctrl+e - конец mouse_middle_key - скопировать выделенное в строку ввода ctrl-shift-c(ctrl-ins), ctrl-shift-v(shift-ins) tab ctrl+c - остановить программу ctrl+z - приостановить программу, fg - продолжить, bg - продолжить в фоновом режиме (фонрежимная не закроется с закрытием терминала) (также для фонового: & в конце команды) ctrl+d - прекратить ввод программа < файл ввод из файла программа > вывод в файл программа >> вывод с дозаписью программа > вывод stderr в файл программа >> вывод stderr с дозаписью * банальные команды man 1 (q для выхода) pwd ls cd ("cd -" вернет в прошлую папку) clear exit sudo, su - logout chmod cat, less (q, / - поиск, g - в начало, G - в конец - просмотр файлов nano mc nl - нумерует строки. Полезно так: "| nl" http://www.linfo.org/command_index.html http://linuxcommand.org/tlcl.php https://www.nixsrv.com/start http://tldp.org/ vim несколько файлов запустить сразу vimtutor 3 режима работы: (normal, insert(i), visual) * normal mode :q :help h,j,k,l - стрелочки-2 w,W - начало слова e,E - в конец b,B - в начало предыдущего 0,$ - начало/конец строки, ^-первый непробельный символ gg - начало файла G - конец :21 - к строке 21 ctrl-d, ctrl-u - на полэкрана wget -P - указать папку -O - указать имя -c - докачка!! --spider - проверить доступность файла без скачки (в частности, текстовый файл с ссылками) -r -l рекурсивное скачавание на глубину l, -A - только файлы с указанными расширениями http://www.gnu.org/software/wget/manual/wget.html kill * вообще-то, su не нужен * посылаем сигналы в порядке силы: $ kill 6738 // TERM, -15 $ kill -INT 6738 // -2 $ kill -HUP 6738 // -1 $ kill -KILL 6738 // -9 // только в случае крайней необходимости остальные сигналы: kill -l * чтобы узнать, что киллить: $ ps axu | grep gcalctool $ pidof gcalctool * либо же killall <название>, испоьзовать так же grub Прочитайте GRUB - загрузчик системы и уберите из /etc/default/grub "quiet splash" из GRUB_CMDLINE_LINUX_DEFAULT="quiet splash" сделайте GRUB_CMDLINE_LINUX_DEFAULT="" Применяем изменения командой: Код: Выделить sudo update-grub Будет загружаться и показывать ошибки. Первый способ Запустите систему с LiveCD/USB и откройте терминал. Для этого можно нажать Alt+F2 и ввести команду: |} Далее необходимо узнать Вашу таблицу разделов. Используйте команду: |} На экран должна быть выведена примерно такая таблица: |} Из таблицы видим, что Linux стоит (в нашем случае) на разделе /dev/sda1 Теперь подключим этот раздел в /mnt следующей командой: |} Затем, для записи grub в MBR, вводите следующую команду: |} В случае, если нужно только восстановить MBR диска (например, после переустановки Windows), то этого достаточно. Если нужно обновить и меню grub (например, после установки Windows), то нужно сделать: |} Восстановление закончено! Commands to manage windows from terminal Manage windows from terminal Форматирование $ df $ sudo umount /dev/sdc1 $ sudo mkfs.vfat -n 'Ubuntu' -I /dev/sdc1 $ df mkfs.bfs, mkfs.ext2, mkfs.ext3, mkfs.ext4, mkfs.minix, mkfs.msdos, mkfs.vfat, mkfs.xfs, mkfs.xiafs, mkfs.ntfs запись образа на usb # dd bs=4M if=/path/to/archlinux.iso of=/dev/sdx && sync Burning an ISO image to CD, DVD, or BD To burn a readily prepared ISO image file isoimage.iso onto an optical medium, run for CD: $ wodim -v -sao dev=/dev/sr0 isoimage.iso and for DVD or BD: $ growisofs -dvd-compat -Z /dev/sr0=isoimage.iso Infa o kompe uname -r //version of kernel uname -m //x86-64 inxi kaj dmidecode Версии ПО: * cat /etc/issue - дистрибутив и версия * apt-cache showpkg packagename - версия packagename и зависимости * uname -r - версия ядра Linux * uname -a - полная информация о ядре Процессор: * cat /proc/cpuinfo - все процессоры, частоты, флаги и многое другое * cat /proc/loadavg - средняя загрузка процессора за последние 1, 5, и 15 минут * top - при нажатии на клавишу C все процессы будут отсортированы по использованию CPU Оперативная память: * cat /proc/meminfo - количество RAM и swap, а так же сколько и чем расходуется * free -m - полный объем, использованный объем и объем свободной памяти в Mb * top - при нажатии на клавишу M все процессы будут отсортированы по использованию оперативной памяти Видеокарта: * glxinfo - информация OpenGL, Xserver и вашей видеокарте * glxinfo | grep direct - проверка поддержки "direct 3D rendering" * glxinfo | grep vendor - производитель видеокарты * lspci | grep VGA - модель видеокарты * glxgears - простой 3D тест, печатает fps в терминале * xrandr - поддерживаемые монитором разрешения Аудио: * lspci | grep Audio - аудио-контроллеры * aplay --list-devices - расширенная информация об аудио-контроллере Жесткие диски: * df -H - разделы в виде их точек монтирования и их заполненность в Gb * sudo fdisk -l - все разделы, имена устройств и расположение на диске Сеть: * lspci | grep Ethernet - Ethernet контроллеры * ifconfig - сетевые интерфейсы, IP-адреса и многое другое USB устройства: * lsusb - шины USB и подключённые устройства Дополнительно: * lshal -m - мониторинг за изменениями в оборудовании * lspci - все PCI-устройства * hwinfo --short - детальная информация по всему оборудованию (требуется пакет hwinfo) * uptime - время, прошедшее с момента последней перезагрузки, пользователи и средняя загрузка Датчики * sensors - вольтаж и температура cpu и memory, скорость кулеров Password passwd под нужным пользователем Category:Terminal